Now or Never
by shrek1430
Summary: Its their last day at Hogwarts, their graduation ball. And Draco has some serious thinking to do and act upon it... its his only chance, its Now or Never. Will he be able to do that? Read to find out... Summary sucks... Read and Review...


**Now or Never**

 **A/N:- Hello guys..! I am back after a long time, had been a long writers block. But feels to be back again… hope you would love this story… this is not beta-ed , so if you find any mistakes plzz let me know… I am back after a very long time so no negativity please… hope you would like this as you liked my other stories… Enjoy…**

Everything in the great hall was sparkling, the walls decorated by all the four color of the houses. The enchanted ceiling was letting the setting sun rays in which made everything within sparkle like gold. All the house tables were removed and in that place were several small round tables. On the front of the hall instead of staff table was a raised dais. The whole place was mesmerizing.

The many round tables were occupied by students and their families laughing, talking and enjoying the whole fiasco. With Voldemort defeated and most death eaters captured, everyone was happy, delighted and without any fear. After all it was first year after the most awaited defeat of the dark lord by the chosen one. Last year at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, the war had stroked and resulted in the victory of the light. Today was a their graduation day which would be followed by the gala.

On the dais stood Dumbledore smiling with his usual twinkle in his eye and here he was the prince of Slytherin, with his up to no good Slytherins. His mind was wondering around a brown bushy haired, bossy, know-it-all, beautiful witch having a seat with the her two best friends potter and Weaslebee. Laughing and enjoying herself thoroughly. Today they would graduate from Hogwarts and who knows when will be next time he will see her again.

 _What am I thinking?_

 _Have I lost my mind?_

 _She is just a filthy know-it-all ravishing alluring Mudblood._

 _I can't think about her like that._

"Hey, Draco sweetie." came a sound from behind him. And saw the source of the sickly sweet voice, _Pansy Parkinson._ He just wished he could become invisible at that precise moment. She took seat beside him and was making lovey eyes at him to just gain his attention. She had lot of makeup which is making her look like a clown.

After Dumbledore's graduation speech, McGonagall called out the names of the graduating students who came by and received their degree. All the three war heroes were greeted with a great round of applause. Draco's name was announced and he compelled. Soon the ball would begin. A space was created to the right side of the hall for dancing, which was same for the Yule ball in their fourth year.

Sometime later the ladies who had left to get ready for the ball had returned. And a brown haired beauty caught his eye. She was in light purple layered dress which reached her knees, her hair was neatly done with some loose curls around her cheeks which emphasized her features, a very little makeup was used she was a natural beauty. Even a blind man could have seen that. She was awe aspiring. _Hermione_.

Draco was longingly glancing at her to no one's notice except his mother. She was with the Weaselbee for the first dance started by the war heroes. Potter was with Weaslett. After that dance she only danced with her other friends. He wished to dance but with only one in the hall. He was definitely losing his mind.

Spending the whole year with her in the same Head's common room, had finally made him see the real Hermione. They had shared the head duties without a problem and had even been coordinal to each other while fulfilling their duties. Since a long time now, he was harboring a crush for the war heroine. He was afraid that if he ever reveled his feeling to her, he would even loose a sort of partnership? Friendship? whatever they had between them.

While he was brooding in a corner with a drink in his hand, a certain brunette was discretely trying to find someone she wanted to talk to. After the war, her and Ron's relationship had started going down the hill, when finally during the Easter they have finally broken up. She always knew that Draco was brutally had been dragged in the war, and when given the chance had chosen the light side to fight for. His father though was a different story. She had seen his mother today, who had spent a year of house arrest.

Since breaking up with Ron, and spending more and more time with Draco in their silent common room studying or arranging this gala had brought them closer to each other. He had stopped calling her the Mudblood, but still called her the know-it-all, when the occasion called for. But recently it sounded more like a endearment than a mock. She was quite enjoying their debates about their common likes and books they have read. They had so much in common than they ever thought possible.

Draco drank the firewhiskey in a single gulp and took the courage it provided, this was his only chance to do something significant, his only hope to see her again. He found Hermione near the drinks table mingling with some girls and took his chance to talk to her.

"Granger" he called as soon as he reached where she was standing with the girls, who he identified as the Patil twins.

The twins now used to seeing the head together working without a problem excused themselves leaving them alone.

"Malfoy" Hermione acknowledged.

"Nice gala."

"Yes, it turned out to be great. We actually put a lot of efforts in it, didn't we?" asked Hermione.

"We certainly did. All those late nights of planning finally is bearing the fruits. " he said with a nod and his lips twitched a bit upwards.

 _This is now or never Draco, ask her already to dance, what are you waiting for? You have been avoiding this forever, this is your last chance. Do something…._

 _Shut up! Shut up! I am going mad… what am I thinking, I have lost my balls… Merlin's beard but she is looking Beautiful._

"What?" he missed her question while he was having his internal debate.

"I asked why are you not dancing?" repeated Hermione.

"Neither are you. " he answered.

"Malfoy, I had my fair share of dances, and if you did not see I opened the ball." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Modest as always, Modesty suits you Granger" hereplied.

"Shut it Malfoy, I thought we left all those arguments back? " asked Hermione facing him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is the fun then Granger." he smirked and she huffed.

"So, what can i help you with?" she asked him with the intention to send him off.

"Nothing.. Just saw you alone and came to disturb you some for the last time, most probably. " he whispered the last part which she heard.

"Are you really going to miss me so much, Malfoy?" she asked him with a shy smile.

"Whatever gave you that idea Granger?" he replied teasingly.

"Maybe because you took so much of your precious time to come and disturb my peace." She teased back.

"Care to dance with me granger?" he asked her nervously.

She was staring at him with shock, disbelief and maybe a bit of _Satisfaction?_

 _You have gone mad Draco, she is going to think you have finally lost all of your marbles… for Merlins sake, why did you even open your mouth. If you have any dignity left within you just turn around and go, don't even think about any of this ever._

 _Whatever were you thinking, no you were not thinking at all. Or you wouldn't have made a fool of yourself._

"I think I am going to call it an early night, too much drink." He said and was about to turn around when a soft hand caught his wrist and stopped him.

"And here I was thinking you would never ask. Looks like you finally got your courage, yes I will dance with you." She accepted and smiled his way which brought a smile to his blank nervous face.

Draco took her hand in his and lead her to the center of the dance floor where they were getting many looks from the bystanders and fellow dancers. But nothing could have swiped the smile of his face. And man did he look sexy with his simple smile and not his smirk, yes he certainly looks more handsome with his smile which was making Hermione's belly flutter.

Likely for them when they reached the dance floor a soft melody began. Draco with his newfound courage took Hermione in his arms and started doing a slow dance. They were staring at each other like seeing for the first time. They were lost to the world, dancing and having a silent conversion with their eyes.

Hermione broke the silence between them "I was waiting for you to have a talk with me or dance since we started the ball. You took your own time, didn't you?"

"You wanted to dance with me?" he asked with disbelief.

"You certainly don't think that I didn't catch you staring at me this year, and the way you have stopped bullying me around. But you have gone out of your way to help me. And I also caught you sneaking looks all night. " she told him while gazing at him with acceptance. Draco gulped at her confession.

"Granger, would you like to go on a date with me next week?" he asked and gazed back at her and smiled gaining confidence from her confession.

"I would really love to." She smiled back at him without looking away from his gaze. He kissed her on her forehead thankful for her acceptance and continued dancing. He pulled her closer to him and held her tight to himself, she leaned towards him and kept her head against his chest.

 **A/n:- let me know what you think…. Leave a Review….**


End file.
